User blog:Leolab/Vin vs Jon Snow
For the first battle in my new tourney, we have Vin, a young Mistborn from Luthadel (that place sees a lot of my battles, doesn’t it?), the protégée of Kelsier and the one who assassinated Siegfried in the final sim of my last tourney; versus John Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark and the 998th Commander of the Night’s Watch. So, for the first time, I’m giving edges to weapons, in the style of my match predictions posted on Deadliest Warrior wiki. Short range: Dagger wins. Steel is better than glass, even if Glass can’t be influenced by Allomancy. Edge: Jon Snow. Mid Range: Koloss Sword wins. Anime-sized sword beats normal-sized one, especially since the wielder has Allomancy to enable her to swing it. Edge: Vin. Long Range: Pushed Coin wins. Sure, the Bow and Arrow may be a good weapon, but how do you defend against a coin that has been Allomantically Pushed towards your head that you can barely see, unless you’re an Allomancer burning Steel or Iron? Snow is no Allomancer. Edge: Vin. Special: Allomancy wins. Tin can be used for a physical edge as it enhances the senses, Pewter can be used for added strength, Steel and Iron are used to influence metals (such as swords and daggers), Zinc and Brass can influence Jon Snow’s mind, and Atium gives near-godlike powers for a very limited time. Ghost is fearsome, but he’s just another body on the floor. Edge, Vin. So… Vin won, 17-2. Battle will go up sometime. Battle Jon Snow is walking in Luthadel at night, Ghost in tow, surrounded by the Mists. Vin is following silently on the rooftops, Burning Tin, and sees that he is making towards Keep Venture. Assuming that he is coming to assassinate Elend, she Pushes off of a coin and leaps in front of Jon Snow. Startled, He pulls out Longclaw while Vin Burns Pewter and takes out her Allomantic daggers, gifts from her now-dead mentor. Ghost then lunges for Vin. Her Pewter-enhanced strength allows her to take the blow and throw Ghost off unharmed. The direwolf disappears into the mist. Jon and Vin now face off, and Jon tries to end the battle by closing the distance and slashing at his opponent. She jumps and then Pushes off of Longclaw, driving it into the ground and out of Jon’s reach while she soars overhead. She then Pulls on his armor, closing in and striking with one of her daggers. The strike cuts deep, slicing a gash in his off-hand forearm. The Mists obscure Jon’s vision enough that he can’t see Longclaw, and he pulls out his bow and arrow, not willing to close with his opponent again. Vin drinks a vial with Atium beads, and readies for Jon’s attack. She Burns Zinc and Brass, subtly Rioting Jon’s fear and Soothing his other emotions. The prevalence of fear in his mind makes his hand unsteady, and most of his arrows go wide. Vin takes a fistful of coins from a pouch in her belt and throws them at John, Pushing them so that they fly straight at him. Several hit, scoring deep cuts on the warrior. John recovers in time to see that Vin has disappeared. He hears the sound of someone landing behind him, to find that Vin is now holding an enormous sword. She swings the sword she looted from a dead http://mistborn.wikia.com/wiki/Koloss Koloss, her Pewter-enhanced strength allowing her to swing the sword in one hand, when even picking it up should be beyond the strength of a normal human. Jon pulls his dagger out, the only weapon he has left. The two duel, Jon ducking and rolling around Vin’s sword and Vin slashing with remarkable finesse at Jon. The duel continues until Vin feels her Pewter reserves burning low, and decides to burn Duralumin along with Pewter to throw the sword. Jon narrowly dodges, and he drops his dagger. Vin drinks a vial with Pewter and Duralumin, and gets ready to continue the fight. Ghost then reappears, leaping at Vin’s throat as Jon finally recovers Longclaw. Vis starts Burning Atium, and easily dodges Ghost’s leap. She Pushes a coin, and it punches straight through Ghost’s eye. Still burning Atium, she takes out her Allomantic daggers and dodges around Jon’s swings, Atium making it child’s play. She sinks both her daggers into his neck, killing him as her Atium runs out. Opinon While there is no doubt Jon Snow is skilled, Vin's life as a street urchin and incredible skill with Allomancy carried her far above Jon's abilities. Category:Blog posts